Gracias a ti aprendí a amar
by pequedark
Summary: Se puede demostrar el amor, no importa tiempo, ni la distancia, ni el lugar, Ritsu lo tiene claro y dará todo de sí para demostrárselo a una chica que conoció en las condiciones menos esperadas / SOY UN ASCO EN EL SUMMARY, mejor entren y lean…
1. Efímero

**Nota Autora :** Aloha fanáticos de Mitsu y K-On!, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic, espero que les guste y por supuesto, espero comentarios, criticas, golpes, agresiones de todo tipo, insultos, no sé, lo que se les ocurra ;) espero disfruten y agradezco a quienes me pidieron que siguiera escribiendo, por ustedes vuelvo. Muchísimas Gracias.

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y JAMÁS ME PERTENECERÁ**

* * *

Ahí se encontraba, camino a la parada de autobús que la conduciría a su hogar. Era una noche otoñal y muy cálida para Ritsu de 16 años, estudiante de la escuela Sakaino. Los minutos pasaban lento para la joven, veía a lo lejos el paradero que todas las noches la cobijaba a la espera de el autobús número 108 que la dejaba a unos metros de su casa. Ritsu era una joven con bajas expectativas de superación y logros, una niña desinteresada en todo aspecto, de calificaciones regulares y comportamiento extrovertido, muy querida por sus compañeros y amigos de la escuela a la que asistía. Pero a pesar de ello en su interior nada lograba llenar un extraño vacío que sentía en su vida.

Llegó al paradero y se sentó como todos los días lo hacía, dejó su bolso al lado derecho de su cuerpo y como habitualmente lo hacía miraba las estrellas esperado encontrar en ellas eso que tanto le faltaba a su corazón. Todas las noches eran iguales para la castaña, se sentaba, miraba las estrellas y el bus llegaba luego de unos minutos, llegaba a ser fastidiosa aquella rutina para ella. Estaba ensimismada mirando la estrella más luminosa del cielo cuando unos pasos apresurados la sacaron de su mundo. Extrañada miró a su izquierda para lograr encontrar el foco de aquellos pasos y así fue, una joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y gran estatura caminaba firme hacia ella con una expresión de terror que paralizaba a cualquiera.

Sin entender nada y por impulso se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de aquel rostro aterrorizado, la pelinegra acortó la distancia que las separaba y a modo de suplica le habló despacio.

- Por favor, ayúdame, me vienen siguiendo hace unos minutos - Mencionó casi llorando la morena.

- ¿Quién te persigue? - Dijo la castaña mirando a todos lados hasta que identificó a la distancia dos siluetas de hombres caminando en dirección hacia ellas - Ya entiendo a que te refieres - dijo con temor la ambarina.

- Ayúdame, te lo suplico - dijo la ojigris abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de la extrañada y sorprendida ojimiel - tengo miedo - le susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

- T-Tranquila - Pudo decir la castaña luego de verse sorprendida por tal abrazo inesperado - Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me sigas el juego ¿Vale? - le dijo aún sin soltarla.

- V-Vale - Respondió temerosa la pelinegra

Ritsu tragó saliva con dificultad, observó hasta ver que los hombres estaban a escasos metros y habló fuerte y claro para que la pudieran escuchar.

- ¿Cómo estás Naomi?, tanto tiempo sin verte -Dijo antes de separarse de ella con una linda sonrisa.

- E-Estoy bien, g-gracias - Respondió la morena sin entender mucho la idea.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre?, ¿Continua capturando delincuentes para asesinarlos en un cuarto de torturas? - Preguntó subiendo el tono de voz en la última pregunta para ser escuchada.

- Si, lo sigue haciendo a diario, dice que le encanta - Dijo la ojigris comprendiendo la idea de la desconocida que le ayudaba.

Ritsu que de reojo observaba el actuar de los hombres, pudo notar que discutían sobre algo y a los pocos segundos uno corrió alejándose del lugar mientras el otro mantenía su posición observando la huída de su compañero con inseguridad, observó nuevamente a las chicas y sin más se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a su cómplice.

- Ya se fueron - Mencionó la castaña con alivio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su suéter - Que suerte tuvimos para que creyeran esa estupidez ¿no crees? - Dijo sonriendo amablemente

- Sí, claro que si - Dijo la morena observando por primera vez los hermosos ojos de la ambarina - E-Estaba asustada - Pudo decir algo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras quitaba la vista de esos maravillosos ojos color miel.

-Me llamo Ritsu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó con curiosidad la ambarina.

- Mio - Respondió casi si notarlo.

- ¿Estás esperando un autobús en particular? - Consultó con duda.

- Ehhh, sí, normalmente espero el 107 para llegar a casa - dijo mirando el camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta ese paradero - Pero tengo que volver allá para tomarlo - Mencionó en voz baja mientras su cuerpo volvía a tomar el aspecto de terror.

- No tienes que hacerlo - Dijo de modo tranquilizador

- ¿A qué te refieres con "No tienes que hacerlo"? - Expresó algo confundida

- A que aquí también pasa ese autobús - Mencionó rascando su cabeza por nervios mientras apuntaba con su mano libre el cartel que indicaba los buses que paraban en ese lugar.

- Oh, ya veo, tienes razón- Dijo tomando asiento en el banquillo de la parada - ¿Tomas el mismo autobús?- preguntó sin mirarle.

- Amm, no, estoy esperando el 108, es el único que pasa cerca de mi casa - mencionó la castaña

- Entiendo - Pudo decir en voz muy baja.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado Mio? - preguntó Ritsu tratando de encontrar su mirada.

- C-Claro- dijo la morena corriéndose unos centímetros para que la ojimiel tomara asiento mientras le miraba de reojo.

-¿Estas asustada, nerviosa o algo por el estilo? - Consultó observándole con incertidumbre.

-N-No, Estoy bien Ritsu - dijo tomando su bolso y presionándolo hacia su cuerpo con miedo.

_Claro que no estás bien, es cosa de ver como aprietas ese pobre bolso _- Pensó la castaña antes de hablar - Tranquila Mio, no te haré daño - dijo entregando una sincera sonrisa.

- G-Gracias - dijo absolutamente sonrojada mientras jugaba con el cierre de su bolso

En ese momento existió un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por el peculiar y clásico sonido del bus acercándose al lugar.

- Es tu bus - Dijo la ojigris mirando a la ambarina.

- Lo sé - Contestó con una sonrisa - Pero esperaré el otro, así que tranquila - Finalizó.

- Llevas rato esperándolo, ¿Qué esperas?, ve a casa - Dijo casi desesperada la pelinegra por tal respuesta.

- Si piensas que me iré y te dejaré aquí, sola y expuesta a que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hace un rato, te equivocas de persona - dijo seriamente la ojimiel sin mirarle mientras se acomodaba en el banquillo - yo me quedo hasta que llegue tu bus - Continuó diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con pereza.

- No tienes que hacerlo - Alcanzó a decir la ojigris mientras veía que el bus ya se iba.

-Demasiado tarde - Dijo alegre - no es necesario que me hables si no quieres, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te pase nada - Mencionó muy segura de sí.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin mirar mientras el nerviosismo la delataba.

- ¿Por qué?, mmmm, ¿Tiene que existir un por qué? - respondió algo confundida la ojimiel

- No, no necesariamente, pero… - Alcanzó a decir antes de ser callada por el dedo índice de la ambarina

- No existió un "por qué" al momento de abrazarme sin conocerme hace unos minutos, no puedes esperar que exista un "por qué" ahora que ya te conozco - Dijo Ritsu muy suave y sutil - No es bueno cuestionarse las cosas, creo que es mejor recibirlas con los brazos abiertos - dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

- G-Gracias…no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hoy, me salvaste de esos hombres - Dijo la morena antes de verse interrumpida con el autobús número 107 - Este es mi bus - Dijo mirándole con tristeza mientras tomaba su bolso con fuerza.

- ¿Estarás bien? - Preguntó la castaña mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del bus.

-Lo estaré, gracias - Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿Y te volveré a ver? - Preguntó casi gritándole desde el paradero.

- No lo sé - fue lo último que escuchó decir de Mio antes de ver como las puertas de aquel bus las separaba.

En ningún momento se perdieron de vista y Ritsu pudo notar el movimiento de sus labios dibujando un sincero "Gracias". El autobús se perdió de vista y como si todo volviera a cero se sentó a la espera del bus 108 que la dejaría en su hogar.

* * *

**Notas Autora:** Wii ! ¿Terminó? ¿Eso fue todo? …ammm, creo que no, pero tardaré en actualizar, lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida cotidiana, espero les haya gustado, y no olviden …DEJE SU CRITICA U OPINION, gracias

**PD:** si se ve alguna falta por ahí pido las disculpas pertinentes, pues ando media apurada :D


	2. Reencuentro

**Notas Autora:** Holitas fanáticos y fanáticas de K-On! y MITSU principalmente, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, siento que no quedó bien, pero espero poder inspirarme más para extenderlo más aún. Ok a leer! … Gracias!

**OJO: K-On! NO ME PERTENECE! **

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentos, Ritsu esperó cada noche el poder encontrarse nuevamente con Mio, aquella mujer que llenó sus pensamientos desde aquel día, miraba cada noche hacia esa gran calle por donde la vino venir en esa oportunidad, se encontraba cada día más desmotivada, siempre imaginó poder encontrarse nuevamente con la pelinegra que tanto se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

La ambarina tomó aire y con resignación se sentó en aquella banquilla que todos los días la recibía y cobijaba la angustia que sentía, acomodó su bolso al costado derecho de su cuerpo como todos los días y miró las estrellas.

_¿Por qué no la he visto más?, ¿Será que le pasó algo?, ¿Estará bien?_ - Se preguntaba mientras veía como cada noche aquella estrella que tanto le gustaba.

_¿o será que el destino no quiere juntarnos nuevamente?_ - continuaba con tristeza antes de ser interrumpida por unos pasos suaves y tranquilos. Sin despegar la vista de aquella estrella sentía como el corazón le latía sin control, podía imaginar aquel rostro blanco y esos ojos grises observándole, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de solo imaginarlo, no podía despegarse de aquella brillante estrella que le iluminaba, tragó amargamente saliva mientras sentía como aquellos pasos acortaba la distancia, quería correr, quería gritar pero no atinó a mas que cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas. Posó la mano derecha sobre su pecho y sintió como el corazón quería arrancar de aquel cuerpo, los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, los nervios la carcomían lentamente, no tenía valor para abrir los ojos.

_Es ella, ella está aquí, a mi lado _- se gritó internamente - _Tengo que hablarle, tengo que decirle que no dejé de pensar en ella, tengo que_…- Se decía a sí misma para darse valor suficiente - _Bien Ritsu, tu puedes, ten valor_ - se alentó.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró hasta donde suponía estaba Mio, al observar se encontró con la figura de una linda anciana que le miraba con preocupación y ternura.

_Que desilusión, no era ella, no era Mio_ - Se dijo mientras miraba el piso a sus pies con tristeza.

- ¿Aquí se toma el autobús número 105?- preguntó la anciana.

- ¿Ah? - Preguntó sin entender, ya que su mente estaba ida.

- ¿Qué si el bus 105 para en este lugar? - volvió a preguntar con la misma amabilidad.

- S-si, pasa por aquí - dijo antes de volver a observar el piso con decepción.

- Gracias amable jovencita - Respondió la anciana - ¿Te encuentra bien? - Preguntó ante la evidente tristeza.

- S-Si, gracias, sólo estoy algo cansada - respondió sin mirarle.

- A juzgar por mi experiencia, podría apostar que estas triste por amor ¿Verdad? - dijo sabiamente la señora de avanzada edad.

Ritsu se congeló, el corazón le latió nuevamente sin control, tragó saliva amargamente. _¿C-Cómo es posible que sepa eso? y lo más extraño es que_…- Se detuvo al imaginarlo - _¿Será amor?_

La ambarina miró el rostro de aquella anciana, se encontró con un rostro blanco y muy arrugado, se podía percibir la gran edad que ella tenía, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la castaña fueron unos hermosos ojos grises, profundos y llenos de vida, muy similares a los de aquella chica en la que pensaba día y noche.

- ¿Se me nota mucho? - preguntó la ojimiel observándole a los ojos.

- Puede que tu cuerpo no lo demuestre, pero esos ojos hablan por sí solos - respondió con una linda sonrisa que de alguna manera le alegraba admirar - Ya verás que todo mejora jovencita, no hay que rendirse a la mitad del camino, eres una niña aún y muy hermosa por lo demás - Le dijo con gentileza.

- Gracias por sus palabras, en verdad se lo agrade… - Respondió antes de ser interrumpida por el peculiar sonido del autobús acercándose a la parada. - Creo que ese es su bus - dijo con una sincera sonrisa la castaña.

- Creo que si - dijo riendo mientras veía venir el vehículo de transporte - Ya me tengo que ir - dijo la anciana.

-Que tenga buen viaje a casa - le dijo la castaña mientras la anciana caminaba hasta la puerta del autobús.

- Gracias - le respondió la anciana sin mirarle mientras subía al autobús - ¡Ah!, no olvides que todo llega a su debido tiempo - dijo la mujer mirándole a los ojos con amabilidad y comprensión.

Ritsu le sonrió ampliamente sin quitar la vista de aquellos profundos ojos grises. _No lo olvidaré, gracias_ - Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba como ese bus partía emitiendo aquel desagradable sonido del motor.

- Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - Preguntó una voz que le enfrió el cuerpo.

Lentamente giró su vista hasta el foco de esas dulces palabras, ahí estaba, mirándole como aquel día, sonriéndole como aquella cálida noche otoñal. El corazón le latía nuevamente, fuerte y excesivamente rápido, el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía como un nudo lentamente se formaba en su garganta, quería llorar.

- M-Mio - Dijo casi sin aliento al tenerla nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

La Pelinegra sonrió ampliamente, pero antes de poder decir algo la castaña se abalanzo sobre ella y le abrazó con necesidad, podía sentir como la respiración de la ojimiel se aceleraba en su pecho y sus manos le empuñaban el chaleco que llevaba puesto. Algo sorprendida sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el necesario abrazo, sin poder hablar tampoco posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la ambarina y comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente mientras le abrazaba fuerte con su mano izquierda. La castaña lloraba amargamente en su pecho, en un intento de mirarle la ojimiel se apegó mas a ella y le abrazó con más fuerza. De alguna manera la morena comprendió que solo quería abrazarla y sentirla.

- Te extrañé mucho Mio - Dijo la ambarina entre sollozos

- Yo también te extrañé, de hecho te busqué pero …- Alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Cuándo me buscaste? - Preguntó la ojimiel mirándole fijamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Toda la semana - Respondió quitándole las lagrimas con sus dedos - Anda, no llores, no hay por qué hacerlo - dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Es que también te busqué, pero no te vi por ningún lado, yo quería verte - Dijo sinceramente

- Ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que estamos aquí ¿no? - Contestó antes de sentir un bus acercarse hasta ese lugar, lo miró a la distancia y de igual manera lo hizo la ojimiel.

- Ese es tu bus - dijo desanimada la ambarina dejándola de abrazar.

- Lo sé, pero no me iré en este, esperaré el otro para que podamos hablar - Dijo muy convencida de sí.

- ¡No!, de ninguna manera, es tarde - Dijo mirando su celular - Ya nos volveremos a ver, pero no quiero que te vayas tarde de aquí - Continuó mostrando algo de molestia

- ¿No puedo convencerte de lo contrario? - Preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Ritsu se paralizó, observó aquellos hermosos ojos grises, profundos y cristalinos que le quitaban el aire por unos segundos y se lo devolvían de golpe produciendo un fuerte cambio de ritmo cardiaco. Observó la aproximación del autobús y inclinó la mirada hacia el piso - No puedo dejar que te pase algo, prefiero que llegues bien a casa Mio, Lo siento - Declaró con tristeza y firmeza.

Desganada por aquella respuesta acomodó su bolso en su hombro y miró aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban - Supongo que tienes razón con eso - dijo mirando el autobús con desánimo - Bueno, nos vemos algún día de estos Ritsu - dijo aproximándose hasta la ambarina, tomando su cara y besándole la mejilla derecha a modo de despedida.

La ojimiel que poco pudo hacer y decir quedó petrificada, sintió como un calor la invadía desde aquel contacto, podía asegurar que estaba ruborizada, tragó saliva amargamente sin poder creerlo aún. Mio caminaba hasta el autobús, se subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos delanteros mientras buscaba constantemente la mirada de la ojimiel que poco reaccionaba, estaba ensimismada, solo atinó a llevar sus dedos hasta su mejilla y sentir el calor de aquel dulce beso.

Las puertas del Bus se cerraron ante sus ojos, con el sonido que emitió el desagradable motor pudo de alguna manera salir del estado de sorpresa y buscó aquella mirada entre las ventanas del vehículo, pero le fue inútil, la morena había bajado la vista, la podía ver y sentir, ella estaba triste.

El autobús partió, el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir con fuerza, su respiración se agitó y sin más corrió hasta la banquilla para tomar su bolso, se lo acomodó lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía detrás de ese bus. _No puedo dejar que se vaya así, no puedo_ - se decía a si misma mientras corría. Por fortuna un semáforo le jugó una buena pasada y pudo alcanzarlo, agitada y cansada golpeo la puerta para que el conductor le abriera y así fue. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su respiración era profunda y rápida, cuando subió al vehículo caminó hasta donde estaba la morena que no se percató de su llegada ya que miraba hacia la calle y escuchaba música desde su celular.

-Mio - dijo tocándole el hombro mientras tomaba aire.

L a pelinegra saltó del susto y sin mirarla comenzó a taparse, cubrirse o algo por el estilo, hablaba muy bajito y temblaba increíblemente. - No me haga nada, no me haga nada - Decía en voz baja casi inaudible y temblorosa.

- Mio - dijo quitando uno de sus audífonos , se acercó hasta su oreja y muy suave le habló- No te asustes, soy yo - Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

La ojigris se paralizó y de inmediato se reincorporó, la observó y antes de poder siquiera preguntar el por qué estaba ahí, la castaña habló.

- ¡SORPRESA! - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa - No podía dejarte ir así, no me lo perdonaría nuevamente, te dejaré en tu casa y luego me iré - Dijo con una gran felicidad- ¡Ah! y no acepto un "no" como respuesta - Sentenció

- N-No, No debiste hacer esto - Dijo ahora molesta la morena - Es tarde y no sabes cómo llegar a casa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esta estupidez? - Le regañaba muy enojada.

La castaña solo sonreía, para ella todo valía la pena, incluso verla molesta, nada podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

- Tranquila Mio, ya veré como regreso a casa, No te preocupes ¿Si?, quería estar contigo - Dijo sinceramente

- Y-Yo también, pero me preocupa que llegues tarde a casa - Dijo algo sonrojada

- ¿Te habían dicho que eras muy linda cuando te enojas? - Preguntó la ojimiel

- C-Claro que no - Dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza detrás de su bolso.

- Anda, mira que linda eres - Dijo riendo - Tranquila, solo me gusta admirar esa reacción - Continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Así trascurrieron 20 minutos de viaje arriba de ese bus, llegaron hasta la parada cercana a la casa de Mio, se bajaron del vehículo, caminaron unos cuantos metros por una calle con gran iluminación y se detuvieron en una casa enorme.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? - Preguntó la ojimiel.

- Si, aquí vivo hace unos 12 años - dijo la morena en respuesta.

- Ya veo, debes tener muchos hermanos ¿no?

- En realidad soy hija única

- Vaya, tremenda casa para ti sola - dijo con asombro mientras observaba nuevamente el domicilio.

- No es así - Dijo riéndose de la reacción de su amiga - Solo es una casa más, como cualquier otra - Finalizó

- Bueno - Respondió con una sonrisa - No me arrepiento de haber llegado hasta aquí, pude hablarte, conocerte un poco más y te hice reír, eso es lo más importante, con eso ya me siento pagada y hace que todo valga la pena - Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- G-Gracias a ti, lo pasé muy bien - Le respondió con franqueza - Pero, ¿Cómo llegarás a casa ahora? - Pregunto con preocupación.

- Ah sí, olvidé comentártelo, ¿ves aquella calle de ahí? - decía apuntando con su índice hacia la avenida principal.

- Claro, es la avenida principal, ¿Qué tiene? - Preguntó

- Pues por ahí pasa mi autobús, no hay de qué preocuparse, llegaré pronto a casa y quedo tranquila porque tú también llegaste sin inconvenientes - dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras se acomodaba el bolso.

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, en verdad me hizo muy bien - dijo algo ruborizada la pelinegra.

- No agradezcas, todo está bien - dijo la ambarina en respuesta- Ammm, bueno, creo que es algo tarde, ya me voy - dijo retrocediendo del lugar con algo de vergüenza e inseguridad.

Mio veía como el nervio delataba el accionar de aquella chica que no sabía bien como expresarse, en poco tiempo ya entendía que ella reaccionaba solo impulsivamente cuando su corazón estallaba por algún sentimiento - Ritsu, ven aquí - Pidió la morena con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y-Yo?, ¿Hice algo mal? - Preguntó algo desconcertada mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la pelinegra.

- No, no has hecho nada malo - Contestó la ojigris mientras posaba sus manos frías y blancas en el rostro de la ojimiel - Descansa ¿Si? - Dijo antes de darle un sutil y delicado beso en la mejilla derecha - y gracias - Expresó para finalizar.

- N-No es nada - Contestó muy ruborizada la castaña que solo atinaba a rascar su cabeza y mirar al piso para esconder la vergüenza que sentía - D-Descansa también - Dijo entregando sólo fugaces miradas producto de su evidente timidez - Bueno, ya me voy - dijo echándose a correr por la calle.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino miró hacia atrás, pudo ver la silueta de Mio mirándole aún, tomó aire y corrió hasta ella, cuando llegó ahí comenzó a hablarle mientras buscaba algo en su bolso - Mio, si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en llamarme, te dejaré mi número, es el celular, puedes llamarme cuando sea y en cualquier horario ¿Si? - Decía anotando su número en una hoja de cuaderno que posteriormente arrancó - Si pasas por el paradero avísame y estaré lo más pronto posible ahí - Dijo guardando sus cosas en el bolso.

- Lo haré - respondió la morena que feliz le miraba a los ojos color miel que esa chica poseía.

- Bien, ahora si me voy - Dijo antes de acercarse a la pelinegra tímidamente para propinarle un inexperto y rápido beso en la mejilla izquierda. Fue así como emprendió nuevamente el rumbo hasta aquella avenida principal que la conduciría hasta a su hogar. Mientras tanto, fuera de esa enorme casa estaba Mio, aún sorprendida por el repentino actuar de la ambarina, tocando aquella mejilla blanca que poco a poco tomaba un color carmesí al sentir el calor de ese simple beso.

* * *

**Notas Autora**: asdpasdpaspdpasdp xDDDD si que me costó hacer esto, pero bueno, aquí está, como siempre, agradezco su paso por aquí, espero comentarios de toda índole, ideas, criticas, agradecimientos, lo que quieran.

Sin más, **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**PD:** HikaHana0810 Gracias, sé que no me creerás, pero me inspiré mucho luego de hablar contigo.


	3. Sorpresa

**Nota Autora:** Hola fanáticos de K-On! … uff, parece que me demoré en publicar, en serio lo lamento, estaba full Universidad, pero bueeh, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y PERDÓN SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS, sin más preámbulos, a leer!

**OJO: K-ON ! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Los días pasaron, ambas chicas se habían encontrado un par de veces en el paradero para irse juntas y así poder conocerse más. Ambas disfrutaban de la grata compañía de la otra, sin duda alguna lo estaban disfrutando.

Mio había salido de la escuela, caminaba a paso firme al paradero donde quedó de juntarse con la ambarina, a la distancia la divisó e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no sabía por qué, pero siempre esa sonrisa aparecía al tenerla cerca.

-¿Tardé mucho? - Preguntó la morena que llegaba algo agitada

- ¡Mio! - dijo abrazándola - Pensé que una vaca voladora te había raptado - Dijo llorando falsamente

- ¿Una vaca voladora? - Respondió sorprendida

- Ok, no...solo te extrañé mucho - dijo rascando su cabeza mientras sonreía

- Pues algo relacionado con eso quería hablar contigo hoy - Respondió la morena

-¡Oh tienes razón!, anoche me llamaste para preguntarme algo, pero nunca lo preguntaste - Dijo buscando el rostro de la pelinegra

- ¿Eh?, ah, sí - Respondió algo nerviosa - Quería hacerte una pregunta, pero es algo estúpida - Continuo diciendo Mio

- Pues, de momento creo que no existen preguntas más estúpidas que las mías, así que sólo lánzala - dijo la castaña amablemente.

-Bien, resulta que Sakuragaoka todos los años en esta fecha abre inscripciones para nuevas estudiantes, entonces me preguntaba si te interesaba la idea de que estemos en la misma escuela.

- ¿Qué si me parece?, ¡Eso es genial! - Dijo contenta - ¡Postularé! - dijo levantando su brazo en señal de victoria.

- Genial, creí que dirías que no - dijo abrazándola.

-Espera, no puedo - dijo alejándose del abrazo con tristeza.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? - dijo sorprendida la ojigris.

- Porque Sakuragaoka es para niñas inteligentes y muy estudiosas, yo no soy el caso, además el examen debe ser imposible para mi - Expresó la ambarina

- Oye no es cierto, puede parecer que es dificil y para niñas estudiosas, pero hay gente de todos los tipos, y no lo digo para subirte el ánimo ni nada, creo que tienes que conocer a unas de mis amigas y sabrás de lo que hablo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- Claro, es lo mas perezosa que he visto en mucho tiempo.

- Pero de igual manera el examen me será imposible Mio - Dijo la ojimiel con desanimo

- Pero puedo ayudarte en eso - Dijo buscando el rostro de la castaña

- ¿En serio? - Respondió atónita - Si es así, tengo esperanza - Continuo empuñando su mano para darse ánimos.

- Pero claro que si, estudiaremos juntas y así entrarás a Sakuragaoka.

- Gracias por todo tu apoyo Mio - Dijo abrazándole en agradecimiento.

- No tienes nada que agradecer aún - Respondió sonriente

-Es cierto, a propósito… ¿Cuando empezaremos a estudiar? y ¿Dónde nos juntaremos?

- Bueno como seré yo la que te enseñe me tomé la libertad de escoger como punto de encuentro mi casa.

-Oh, bien, no hay problema y ¿Cuándo empezamos? - Preguntó.

- Hoy mismo…

- ¡Ok! - respondió sin entender - ¡Espera!, dijiste … ¿Hoy? - Dijo aterrada.

- Escuchaste bien, así que vamos - Dijo apuntando el autobús que se acercaba al paradero.

-¡Nooo! - decía arrojándose al piso para quejarse - Hoy no Mio-chan, no quiero - Decía abrazando su pierna mientras lloraba falsamente.

- Ya dije, levántate y camina - decía arrastrándola por el piso mientras intentaba caminar a la fuerza.

-Pero no quiero - Decía poniéndose de pie con desgano.

-¿En verdad tienes 16 años? - Preguntó la ojigris mientras subía al bus.

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Contestó mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

- Porque con ese berrinche más bien parecías de 8 años - Respondió mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa .

La castaña se sonrojó inmediatamente, le dio algo de vergüenza y sentó al lado de la morena quien sonreía constantemente al ver aquella reacción en la ojimiel que evitaba mirarla. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos de un profundo e incomodo silencio, ambas se bajaron y caminaron hasta la casa de la ojigris aún en silencio, entraron, no había nadie.

- Mi habitación está arriba, acompáñame- dijo sonriéndole.

- Sí - Respondió muy suave la ambarina.

subieron las escaleras, parecía eterno, pasaron por un pasillo algo largo, era de esperarse, la casa era enorme. Ritsu miraba todo de reojo, pues aún la vergüenza la invadía. Llegaron casi al final del pasillo y la pelinegra abrió una puerta.

-Entra, este es mi cuarto, no sé si te guste, pero es cómodo cuando se trata de estudiar

- Gracias, es muy lindo - Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- Ritsu, te viniste todo el camino en silencio, ¿Pasa algo?

- Quiero saber si en verdad crees que parezco de 8 años

- Cuando se trata de un berrinche tuyo sí, pero en lo normal no, eres algo infantil para algunas cosas, pero descuida, no hay problema con eso, es como tener una hermana menor.

- Ya veo, me ves como tu hermana menor - Dijo algo triste.

- A juzgar por tu cara veo que no te gusta - Respondió buscando la mirada de la ambarina

- Claro que no me gusta - Dijo desviando la mirada a un costado de la habitación

- ¿Quieres que te trate como a alguien acorde a nuestra edad? - Dijo tomándole el mentón para mirarle los ojos.

- Claro - Respondió nerviosa al verla cerca - Se supone que así debería ser ¿No?

- Bien, entiendo - Dijo mientras iba y cerraba la puerta.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, al cerrar la puerta la oscuridad aumentó, había visibilidad pero aún y así parecía todo muy oscuro, la habitación de la morena olía a vainilla, era bastante agradable, un aroma envolvente. Al ver que la morena cerraba la puerta el corazón de Ritsu empezó a latir con fuerza, veía como la pelinegra se acercaba nuevamente donde estaba ella, sin darse cuenta retrocedió unos pasos, Mio sonreía, podía ver su sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad.

- Dime Ritsu - Dijo acercándose a ella, casi rozando su nariz con la de la castaña - ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?

- N-no, aún no - Respondió más nerviosa al sentir las palabras de Mio tan cerca de su boca.

- Genial - Dijo suave mientras la acorralaba en la pared

Ritsu no tenía palabras, estaba siendo seducida por la morena y a decir verdad le encantaba. Una vez acorralada Mio besó el cuello de la castaña, le mordía despacio mientras hacía un recorrido hasta llegar a su oreja derecha, estando ahí mordió suavemente para posteriormente besarle la mejilla con sutileza y experiencia hasta llegar a al borde de sus labios. Los latidos de la castaña crecían cada vez más, su corazón bombeaba fuerte, aquellos besos hacían que involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraran con necesidad, sentía como los suaves y humectados labios de Mio se acercaban a los suyos, rosaban el exterior con suavidad. Quería besarlos, quería tocarlos, necesitaba tenerlos entre los de ella por unos segundos, comenzó a buscar los labios de la pelinegra entre cada roce mientras sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Muy astuta la ojigris comenzó a incitarla besándole muy cerca de los labios, era un juego desesperante para la ambarina que poco sabía esperar, tenía la necesidad de besarla, sentía su perfume, sus labios y sus manos abrazarle, era una locura estar viviendo eso, pero sin duda valía la pena estar ahí. De impaciente Ritsu abrazó al la morena casi suplicante, Mio que bien sabía lo que había logrado comenzó a dar pequeños roces en los labios de la castaña que lentamente movía sus labios para tocar los de la pelinegra que la tenía al borde del delirio mismo. Sin más preámbulo Mio envolvió entre sus labios los de la castaña que de inmediato empuño sus manos aferrándose a la ropa de Mio y así se besaron por cerca de medio minuto. Al separarse del beso la castaña parecía algo agitada, aún con los ojos cerrados apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la ojigris y respiro profundo mientras la abrazaba con más tranquilidad.

- Gracias -Dijo la ojimiel mientras la abrazaba.

-Al contrario Ritsu, gracias a ti por venir.

- No me digas que todo esto lo tenías planeado - Dijo mirándole con una sonrisa algo divertida.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Claro que no! - Respondió sonrojándose a más no poder- Esto me nació ahora - Continuó hablando más suave.

- ¿Puedo saber con cuantas más te ha nacido esto? - Preguntó con seriedad la ojimiel.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo sin entender

- Eso, quiero saber con cuantas mujeres ya has hecho esto, se nota que tienes experiencia.

- Eres la primera, me ofendes con ese comentario - Dijo algo molesta.

- ¿La primera?, pero pareciera…- Dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

- Hace un año tuve un novio y ahí aprendí a besar, sé que no soy del todo buena, pero…- Respondió antes de ser interrumpida por la ojimiel.

- ¿Del todo buena?, creo que…-dijo abrazándola con fuerza - besas mejor que nadie - Continuó hablándole en el oído, es por lejos el mejor primer beso que pude imaginar.

-¿En serio?, pensé que no te iba a gustar - Dijo sonrojada.

- De hecho, me encantó, ¿Podrías volver a darme uno igual?

- Creo que por hoy no, casi estamos olvidando el motivo de tu visita - Dijo mirando unos libros.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Preguntó con amargura

-Claro - dijo acercándose a las cortinas para abrirlas.

- ¡Noo!, ¡mis ojos!, ¡quedé ciega!, ¡no veo!, ¡no podré estudiar! - Decía girando en el suelo.

- No me digas…

- En serio - Dijo mirándole.

- Ven acá idiota, tienes que estudiar, ahora más que nunca quiero que entres a Sakuragaoka.

- Bueno - Dijo desanimada mientras gateaba hasta donde estaba Mio.

Así pasó la primera tarde de estudio para la ambarina que por primera vez en años estudiaba con tanto esmero, dedicación y conciencia.

* * *

**Nota Autora :** Wooo, espero que les haya gustado, ammm como siempre reitero la invitación para que deje su comentario, critica, bomba nuclear, lo que quiera… TODO SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO, sin más, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Examen y Amor

**Nota Autora : **Aloha fanáticos de K-On! lamento tardar tanto con esto, pero aquí está la continuación, espero lo disfruten mucho.

Sin más….a leer

**NOTA: K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Había pasado poco menos de un mes desde aquel día de estudio, Ritsu a toda costa quería entrar a esa escuela, quería pasar más tiempo con Mio y estaba dando todo de sí para conseguirlo.

- ¡¿Ritsu puedes ir a comprar a la esquina?! - Gritó su madre escaleras arriba.

- ¡¿Tiene que ser ahora?! - Respondió.

- ¡Si quieres comer temprano sí!

- Esta bien, bajo en un momento - Dijo sin muchas ganas.

Ritsu que en ese momento estudiaba, se puso de pie, dejó cuidadosamente los libros en la mesa al lado de su cama, se puso zapatillas y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - Preguntó la mamá algo curiosa.

- Estaba estudiando - Respondió.

- ¿Estudiando?

- Si, Estudiando.

- ¿Y ese milagro?, ¿Tienes fiebre? - Dijo la madre tocándole la frente de manera bromista.

- No, no tengo fiebre mamá, sólo quiero entrar a Sakuragaoka y debo estudiar mucho.

- ¿Y ese examen cuando es?

- Mañana - Dijo Ritsu tomando de su cabeza

- Me alegra verte tan entusiasmada, pero creo que deberías descansar, difícilmente aprenderás todo en unas horas- Dijo la madre mientras iba a la cocina - Bien necesito que me traigas esta lista de cosas - Continuó pasándole la lista y dinero.

- Si creo que tienes razón, llegare a dormir luego de ir a comprar, vengo en un momento - Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Ritsu caminó hasta la tienda que se encontraba cerca de su casa, el día estaba algo frío, frotó sus manos para generar calor y se dispuso a entrar pero se detuvo al ver que estaba cerrado.

- Demonios, tendré que ir a la otra tienda - Dijo tragando saliva.

Se dispuso a caminar nuevamente para llegar a la tienda del otro barrio, iba atemorizada porque sabía muy bien que el barrio por el que caminaba tenía mala reputación debido a la delincuencia que existía en el. Luego de llevar 10 minutos caminando, a la distancia notó la presencia de dos hombres de mala clase, para tratar de evitarlos comenzó a trotar, los hombres notaron que ella se acercaba y caminaron hasta el centro de la calle para impedirle el paso. Ritsu que asustó con el repentino movimiento de los sujetos, cuando estaba a escasos metros corrió más fuerte para evadirlos, pero uno de ellos la tomó por la ropa y la empujó al suelo.

- Vaya, ¿qué hace una niña tan sola por estos barrios? - dijo arrogantemente uno de los hombres que tenía una profunda cicatriz en rostro y parecía ser mayor.

Ritsu que se había golpeado la rodilla en la caída, se quedó en silencio y observó detenidamente a ambos hombres.

- Te hicieron una pregunta basura - Dijo el delincuente más joven acercándose a la castaña que aún estaba en el suelo.

- Vengo al almacén - Contestó sin titubear.

- Oh, ya veo, ¿eso quiere decir que tienes dinero no? - Dijo el más experimentado.

- Tengo prisa - Dijo la ambarina poniéndose de pie.

- Pero nosotros no - Continuó el más joven riendo en forma burlesca.

- Me tengo que ir - Dijo la castaña caminando rápidamente hacia su casa.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Dijo el de la cicatriz que se puso frente a ella enseñándole un cuchillo.

- Tengo que regresar a casa - Respondió respirando con dificultad al ver el arma.

- Primero dame todo el dinero - Mencionó el hombre mayor enseñándole el filo del arma.

Ritsu miró los movimientos que hacía el hombre frente a ella, cuando puso el arma cerca de los labios de la castaña ella reaccionó y golpeo la muñeca del tipo haciendo que el cuchillo saliera de sus manos y lo liquidó con una patada baja. Rápidamente corrió hasta donde había caído el arma y la tomó firme mirando al otro hombre que ya caminaba hacia ella. El sujeto más joven le arrojó un combo, pero su velocidad era inferior a la de la ojimiel, al parecer se encontraba ebrio. La ambarina se aprovechó de eso y golpeo la rodilla del hombre que de inmediato perdió equilibrio y le enterró la cuchilla en su mano derecha. El delincuente gritó de dolor y el suelo se manchaba de esa sangre, sin más la castaña retrocedió y comenzó a correr para retornar a su casa.

No se había dado cuenta, y ya estaba fuera de su hogar, el corazón le latía fuerte, sentía que había sobrevivido sólo por suerte, tragó saliva amargamente y entró a casa.

- E-Estoy en casa - Dijo algo atemorizada

- ¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo? - Respondió la madre de la ambarina mientras salía de la cocina - ¿y las compras? - Preguntó antes de ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija. - ¿Qué pasó?- Continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Dos delincuentes trataron de robarme el dinero, pero no se lo di - Respondió aún algo asustada

-¿Te hicieron algo? - Preguntó con preocupación la madre

- No, pude golpearlos antes y salí corriendo

- Bien, afortunadamente no te pasó nada, ve a descansar, te llevaré comida en unos minutos.

La castaña subió las escaleras, llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, el miedo lentamente se alejaba de ella, posteriormente se cambió de ropa, comió algo y se dispuso a dormir para rendir su examen de admisión a Sakuragaoka.

Eran las 14:00 horas los exámenes ya habían terminado y Mio impacientemente esperaba la salida de la ojimiel, a lo lejos la divisó y corrió hasta donde estaba.

- ¡Ritsu! - Dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo crees que te fue? - Continuó.

- La verdad no lo sé Mio, estaba algo difícil, respondí lo que más pude - Dijo algo desanimada

- Tranquila, sabías muy bien las cosas, de seguro te fue bien.

- Los resultados estarán dentro de dos horas.

-¿Dos horas? - Dijo extrañada.

- Si eso dijeron, los publicarán por la página web de la escuela dentro de dos horas.

- Vaya que rápido es - Respondió sorprendida - ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa y comemos algo? - Preguntó la morena.

- ¡Me parece genial!, porque muero de hambre - Decía la castaña graciosamente.

- Mis padres no están, llegan algo tarde hoy y no quiero estar sola.

- Pues para eso estoy entonces, nunca te dejaré sola Mio - Dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Me gusta tu compañía, me divierto mucho - Respondió tímidamente.

-Te quiero mucho Mio - Dijo despacio mientras le tomaba la mano

- Y-Yo también - Respondió apretando su mano a la de ella.

- ¿No te conté que ayer trataron de robarme dinero?

- ¿¡Qué!? - Respondió atónita

- Tranquila Mio, no pasó nada, no me hicieron nada, tampoco me robaron, todo está bien - Dijo rascando su cabeza con la mano libre mientras le sonreía.

- Ritsu si te pasa algo…yo - Alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

- Pero no ha pasado nada, asique todo está bien -Mencionó la ambarina - ¡Por fin!, llegamos a tu casa - Continuó

- ¿Quieres algo especial para comer? - Preguntó la ojigris abriendo la puerta de su casa

- Pues no, me da igual, si quieres puedo hacer el arroz y tu el acompañamiento

- Me parece buena idea.

Ambas llegaron a la cocina, lavaron sus manos y se dispusieron a cocinar, Ritsu que tenía cierta habilidad en la cocina comenzó a preparar el arroz en la arrocera mientras la morena lavaba las verduras que utilizaría.

- Pues esto no tardará mucho en estar listo - Dijo la castaña mientras miraba el arroz recién puesto a cocinar - ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó

- No tranquila, si quieres ve a sentarte - Respondió

- Prefiero quedarme contigo - Dijo abrazando a la pelinegra por la espalda.

- Pero si me desconcentras así no podré cocinar rápido - Dijo algo nerviosa la morena

- Pero puedo ayudar en eso - Respondió la ojimiel tomando un cuchillo.

Ambas picaron los vegetales y la carne para la comida, prepararon todo y disfrutaron juntas de aquel plato.

- Wow, estaba delicioso - Decía la ojimiel mientras se estiraba - Te quedó sensacional la carne.

-Sí, quedé muy satisfecha, pero tu arroz estaba exquisito - Respondió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

- Pues sin tu carne no hubiese sido tan bueno, creo que es el complemento lo que hace que sea muy rico.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón - Dijo la morena rascando su mejilla.

- Anda limpiemos esto, que dentro de una hora debemos ver los resultados del examen.

- Por poco olvido los resultados.

- Si pues la verdad, tengo que recordarte todo, eres demasiado despistada - Dijo irónicamente

- Sí claro, lo que digas…

- Moo, Mio déjame ser feliz un momentito creyendo que soy mejor que tu - dijo abrazándola mientras lloraba falsamente.

- Mmmm , ¿será sólo por esta vez? - Preguntó algo seria.

- Pero claro que si

- Está bien, sólo por esta vez fui mas despistada que tu - Dijo retirando los platos de la mesa.

- ¡Sí!, por eso te amo tanto - Dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

- ¿Q-Qué me…amas? - Preguntó sorprendida la morena.

- Auch, no debí decir eso…¿Verdad? - Dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

- N-No sé, tu sabes….- Dijo dejando los platos nuevamente en la mesa

- Pues…no te lo había dicho antes - Respondió mientras dejaba de abrazarla - Pero las cosas son así, como las oyes - continuó mientras rascaba su mejilla - T-Tu me gustas Mio y por muy estúpido que suene y te parezca, yo… - Miró al suelo y tragó amargamente- Yo…me enamoré de ti, desde el primer día - Terminó de decir rápidamente.

Mio estaba paralizada, el corazón le latía fuerte y muy rápido, sentía como la sangre llegaba hasta su rostro y lentamente sentía el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa si te digo que…desde ese primer día nunca más saliste de mi mente? - Preguntó la pelinegra

- Le encontraría sentido al beso que me robaste hace un mes - Respondió con nerviosismo - Y también - Dijo dándola vuelta para quedar frente a ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura - También encontraría un motivo para volver a tocar tus labios - Dijo mirándole fijamente.

Mio le sonrío entre la vergüenza que sentía y se acercó lentamente a los labios de la ojimiel, se envolvieron en un beso tierno, algo superficial y cálido, al abrir los ojos sólo se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron con la limpieza.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** woo, ando sin muchas palabras, pero cualquier comentario, duda, critica o lo que sea, déjenlo en un Review, se los agradeceré…..

aaahh disculpen si no reviso la ortografía o esas cosas…ando mas distraída de lo habitual…

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS **


	5. Cambios Rotundos

**Nota Autora:** Aloha fanáticos de K-On! , aquí vengo con el último capítulo de este Fic, espero que les guste, no tengo más palabras.

A leer!

**NOTA: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Terminaron de limpiar y se fueron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Mio, al entrar a ella se podía sentir nuevamente aquel aroma a vainilla que tanto amaba la castaña. La morena fue hasta un costado de la habitación y dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio perfectamente ordenado, mientras que Ritsu ya se acomodaba en la cama de la pelinegra.

- Oh, qué maravilla es comer y venir a descansar - Decía con una enorme felicidad en su rostro mientras se estiraba con confianza.

- ¿Siempre haces lo mismo después de comer? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta el borde de la cama.

- La verdad no, sólo cuando la comida fue perfecta - Mencionó mientras ponía las manos sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Y este fue el caso? - Preguntó

- Siempre que Mio sea quien cocine pasará esto - Respondió tomando la mano de la morena mientras sonreía - ¿Me acompañas a descansar? - Preguntó

- ¿Juntas? - Dijo con algo de nervios.

- Claro - Respondió - Ven aquí - Dijo dando golpes en el espacio libre de la cama.

Mio lentamente se sentó en la cama y posteriormente se recostó en la cama quedando al lado del cuerpo de la castaña, algo nerviosa puso las manos sobre su estomago y ahí se quedó.

- Mio, ¿Puedo recostarme sobre ti? - Preguntó la ojimiel luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Ah?, Eh, sí…claro - Respondió

Ritsu lentamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de la ojigris, su brazo muy despacio recorrió la cintura de la morena para poder abrazarla. Con algo de timidez Mio Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ritsu y la otra en su cabeza para acariciarla.

-Me encanta estar contigo Mio - Dijo la ambarina.

- A mi también le gusta mucho - Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Te puedo contar algo? - Preguntó ahora mirándola a los ojos

- Claro que si, anda, te escucho.

- De un tiempo a esta parte he sentido cosas muy lindas por ti - Dijo sonriendo de vergüenza.

- ¿C-Cosas lindas? - Preguntó algo nerviosa -¿C-Cómo cosas lindas?

- Mio, no me hagas entrar en detalles - Dijo escondiéndose en su cuello.

- Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para decírmelo - Respondió

- No quiero tomar un tiempo - Dijo incorporándose para poder mirar aquellos ojos color gris.

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó despacio al sentirse observada por aquellos envolventes ojos color miel.

- Q-Quiero que seas mi novia - Dijo esperando un golpe en respuesta.

- ¿N-Novias? - Respondió algo sorprendida

- Sí, bueno si quieres no, digo, no quiero obligarte a nada - Mencionó mientras se acostaba en el pecho de la morena.

- ¿Estas avergonzada? - Preguntó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Moo, te estás burlando de mi…- Decía la ambarina mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda en uno de los costados de la cama.

- Es sólo una broma Ritsu…- Dijo entre risas al ver la reacción de la ambarina.

- Nada de bromas, te hablo muy en serio y te burlas de mis sentimientos - Dijo abrazando sus rodillas

- Anda, te ves linda así - Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie para sentarse al lado de ella.

-No es cierto - Respondió mirando hacia otro lado para esconder su rubor.

- Es verdad - Dijo tomando el mentón de Ritsu para dejarlo frente a sus labios - Y sí, Q-Quiero ser tu novia - Finalizó agachando su mirada levemente.

- ¿Estás bromeando? -Preguntó sorprendida la ojimiel

Mio solo miró los ojos de la castaña y rápidamente agito su cabeza para responderle un "No". La ambarina sonrió ampliamente, la felicidad salía por cada poro de su cuerpo, lentamente puso ambas manos en el suave y blanco rostro de Mio que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el simple tacto de la ojimiel.

-Te amo Mio - Dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella para quedar muy cerca de aquellos labios que la volvían loca.

- También yo - Dijo más sonrojada

Ritsu le sonrió y lentamente se acercó a los labios de la morena que acortó la distancia que las separaba, era un beso suave, lento con toques de profundidad. La castaña que poco controlaba los impulsos de su cuerpo comenzó a morder y envolver los labios de la pelinegra que bien sabía besarla, lentamente recorría la comisura de aquella boca haciéndola suya. La ojigris por su parte respondía los movimientos de la castaña de manera posesiva y de vez en cuando se atrevía a utilizar su lengua para enloquecer a su ahora novia.

Estaban envueltas en un profundo beso, las manos de Ritsu comenzaron a moverse con necesidad por la cintura de Mio, la respiración de ambas se apresuraba entre los besos y la necesidad de recorrerse aumentaba más por cada segundo que pasaba en aquella habitación. La mano derecha de la ojimiel comenzó a levantar parte de la ropa que abrigaba a la morena, con suaves roces tocó el abdomen de la pelinegra mientras la besaba con pasión. La ojigris reaccionó a las caricias de la castaña, su cuerpo temblaba ante la inexperiencia, pero era algo que de manera inexplicable necesitaba, requería las caricias de la ambarina que sabía cómo amarla. Despacio quebró el beso, tomó la mano de la castaña y se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama y se recostó sin dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos que la hacían tocar el cielo, sin palabras la invitaba a continuar.

Ritsu que bien entendía el silencio de su novia, se situó sobre ella lentamente para no dañarla, buscó sus labios y los envolvió en los de ella mientras sus manos levantaban la ropa superior de la pelinegra hasta retirarla de aquel cálido cuerpo. Sin mucha experiencia la morena por su parte hizo lo mismo ayudándole a retirar la blusa que cubría el atlético cuerpo de la ojimiel. Se observaron sin pudor durante unos segundos y continuaron besándose con necesidad. Las frías manos de Mio recorrían toda la espalda de Ritsu al sentir los labios de la castaña recorrerle el cuello con tiernas mordidas, aquel recorrido bajó por el pecho de la ojigris lentamente haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelinegra pidiera cada vez más.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! - Gritó la madre de Mio desde la puerta.

Rápidamente la ambarina se pone de pie tomando la blusa y poniéndosela rápidamente, mientras que Mio tomaba la almohada a su lado para cubrirse.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! - Preguntó indignada la madre de la estudiosa.

- Yo le puedo explicar - Dijo muy nerviosa la castaña al ver la alterada reacción de la señora.

- ¡¿ Y tú quién eres?!, ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!? - Dijo alterándose más.

- ¡Mamá no le grites! - Dijo fuerte y segura la morena.

- ¿¡Quién te crees tú para decirme eso!? - Decía la madre de la ojigris mientras se acercaba amenazante para golpearla

- ¡No la toque! - Gritó la castaña que se interponía entre ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa con tanto grito aquí? - Dijo el señor Akiyama que entraba a la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡Pasa que entro a la habitación de tu hija y la encuentro revolcándose con ésta! - Dijo apuntando con el dedo índice a Ritsu.

- Lo siento señor - Se disculpó cabeza agacha la castaña.

- ¿Cómo que revolcándose? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡A punto de hacerlo!

- Mio…- Mencionó el padre muy despacio mientras observaba sorprendido los ojos de su intachable hija.

- Perdóname papá - Dijo llorando la morena mientras corría su vista a un costado.

-¡¿Esta indecente te obligó?! - Dijo la señora Akiyama tomando por el cuello a la ojimiel.

- ¡SUELTA A ESA NIÑA! - Gritó la abuela de Mio que entraba a la habitación después de escuchar la discusión.

- ¡Abuela! - Gritó entre sollozos Mio que corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su familiar.

Rápidamente un recuerdo llegó a la mente de la ojimiel, esa hermosa anciana era la del paradero hace meses atrás, era la misma que le pedía luchar, la misma que le entregó tanta paz esa noche, no podía creerlo, esa mirada tan profunda y parecida a la de su Mio, definitivamente era ella.

- ¡DIJE QUE LA SUELTES! - Gritó con más fuerza la imponente abuelita.

- ¡Estaba abusando de tu nieta! - Dijo soltando el cuello de la ambarina.

- ¿Eso fue así? - Preguntó la anciana mirando los ojos de la pelinegra.

- No, ella no me obligó a nada, yo quería… - Respondió casi sin aliento.

Hubo un profundo silencio en aquella habitación, todas las miradas apuntaron al cuerpo semi-desnudo de la ojigris.

- Ella me gusta - Continuó diciendo muy despacio - Nos gustamos - Corrigió

- No lo puedo creer, has deshonrado la familia - Dijo la madre con indignación.

- Lo siento mamá - Dijo entre su dolor la morena.

- Ella no ha deshonrado nada, ella sólo se enamoró y no puedes pretender escoger todos los caminos de tu hija - Dijo seriamente la anciana - ¿No te basta con escogerle la escuela y las amigas de la infancia?, ¿Ahora también quieres escoger por su corazón?, ¿No crees que te estás excediendo? - Preguntó

- Solo quiero lo mejor para ella, un buen futuro.

- ¿Lo mejor para ella?, ¿Y crees que alejándola de la persona que le gusta le estarás haciendo un bien? - Preguntó nuevamente - Déjame decirte hija que estas muy equivocada, yo jamás me interpuse en tu felicidad, no puedes hacerlo con Mio - Continuó - Ella es ejemplar, nunca te ha dado un problema, nunca te ha dicho que no a nada, no puedes tratarla así - Finalizó firmemente la mujer mayor.

- Tu no entiendes nada madre - Dijo la señora Akiyama.

- Al contrario, entiendo bien, eres tú la que no quiere ver las cosas - Mencionó la anciana.

- ¿Qué quieres que vea? - Respondió sin entender

- Mira a esa niña, no hay que ser muy inteligente para ver en sus ojos el amor que siente por tu hija - Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña que poco atinaba a modular - Se nota que la ama, que la cuida y la protege - Dijo la experimentada mujer mirando ahora a su nieta.

- Creo que tu madre tiene razón - Dijo el padre de Mio tomando el hombro de su esposa.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Tu también? - Preguntó sorprendida por las palabras del hombre.

- Mira a nuestra hija, ella es todo lo que tenemos, prefiero que esté con alguien que la cuide, que la quiera de verdad antes de saber que cualquier bastardo jugó con sus sentimientos y le destruyó el corazón por simple gusto - Dijo sonriéndole a Mio - Ella es mi tesoro y no podría vivir sabiendo que me odia por no dejarla ser feliz - Dijo tocando la cabeza de su hija.

- Papá, muchas gracias - Dijo la ojigirs entre un profundo llanto de tristeza mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La madre de Mio miró nuevamente el cuerpo inmóvil de la ambarina que solo se limitaba a observar lo que pasaba.

- Dime una cosa - Dijo la madre de Mio - ¿Tu amas a mi hija? - Preguntó a la ojimiel.

- Con todas mis fuerzas - Respondió firme

- Entonces cuídala - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Lo haré con gusto - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡RITSU! - Dijo la morena corriendo a los brazos de su novia.

- Tranquila Mio, todo está bien.

- Creí que me alejarían de ti, yo no imagino la vida sin ti - Dijo aferrándose al abrazo

- Ni yo, todo está bien - Dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Bien, veníamos a celebrar mi asenso en el trabajo, ¿Podrían ir a comprar las verduras para la cena? - Preguntó el padre de la morena.

- Claro, bajamos en un momento - Dijo contenta la ojigris.

- Las esperamos abajo - Dijo la anciana que tomaba por el brazo al señor Akiyama para retirarse de la habitación.

- Creo que olvidamos algo importante - Mencionó la ojimiel con algo de duda.

- ¡Los resultados! - Gritó la morena que corrió a encender su lap.

- ¡Eso mismo! - Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Sí claro, cómo no…

- ¡Es en serio!

- Sí, sí, como digas…- Dijo divertida la morena que se ponía la ropa.

- Que malvada eres - Respondió la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento la computadora se encendió completamente, entraron a la página web oficial de Sakuragaoka e ingresaron el codigo de identificación que le dieron a Ritsu cuando entró a dar el examen, se alegraron mucho al ver un enorme "Seleccionada" en el centro de esa pantalla.

- ¡GENIAL!, ¡QUEDÉ EN SAKURAGAOKA! - Gritó de emoción la ambarina mientras abrazaba a su novia - ¡Gracias por todo Mio!, ¡Ahora podremos estar juntas en la escuela! - Continuó.

- ¡Lo lograste Ritsu!, ¡Te felicito, le pusiste mucho empeño! - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la morena

Ambas estaban contentas, la vida de manera fugaz les sonreía, ahora tendrían más tiempo para conocerse y disfrutar del amor que se tenían, se miraron fijamente y bajaron las escaleras para comprar las verduras que le prometieron al señor Akiyama, ahora habían más motivos para celebrar. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron por la puerta principal de aquella casa, conversaban sobre el incomodo momento vivido anteriormente con algo de gracia, por fortuna todo había terminado bien a pesar de la furia de la señora Akiyama.

Llegando al almacén Mio naturalmente entró y comenzó a escoger verduras mientras Ritsu la observaba detalladamente, no podía creer aún que ella, esa hermosa mujer sea su novia, le sonríe a momentos cuando sus miradas se encuentran de simple casualidad.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí - Dijo un hombre abrazando a la ambarina.

La ambarina que poco entendía lo que pasaba miró fijamente al hombre que tomaba su hombro con fuerza, posteriormente dirigió su mirada a la izquierda y se encontró con otro hombre que la saludaba, se podía ver la enorme cicatriz en la mano que agitaba para saludarle.

- ¡Ustedes! - Dijo asustada mirando el interior del almacén para verificar que Mio no saliera

- ¿Creíste que con eso podías deshacerte de nosotros? - Dijo el hombre mayor apretando su hombro

- ¡Me duele imbécil! - Dijo entre dientes la castaña.

- ¿¡Y TU CREES QUE ESTO NO ME DOLIÓ!? - Gritó el delincuente mas joven poniendo su mano herida en el rostro de la ambarina.

Al gritar tan fuerte llamó la atención de los transeúntes y la gente del almacén, incluida Mio que se paralizó al ver como atacaban a Ritsu.

- Sí, sé que te dolió, pero no me hagas nada, por favor. - Dijo mirando el aterrado rostro de la morena.

- Te equivocas si piensas que dejaré las cosas así - Dijo sacando un arma FN57 de su pantalón.

- ¡RITSU! - Gritó la pelinegra mientras se disponía correr hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¡NO!, ¡RETORCEDE!, ¡ENTRA AL LOCAL AHORA! - Suplicó entre gritos la castaña.

- No… - Susurró la morena al escuchar sus gritos, estaba sorprendida, un frio recorría su cuerpo, soltó las bolsas que sostenía y al dar el primer paso para correr el dueño del almacén la detuvo con fuerza para que no fuera.

- ¡Suélteme! - Forcejeaba Mio inútilmente.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada! - Gritó el hombre - Si te dejo ir te matarán - Continuó

- Pero Ritsu…- Dijo entre lagrimas mientras seguía con su intento por zafarse.

- No podemos hacer nada…- Mencionó el hombre con tristeza.

Entre tanto Ritsu miraba el arma frente a sus ojos, sentía el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, Mio la observaba y ella lo sabía, sentía su mirada aterrorizada observándole, tenía que hacer algo y no sabía cómo, estaba acorralada. Lentamente sintió el frio del arma tocar su cuello por el lado izquierdo, tragó amargamente cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo le temblaba, la impotencia comía cada parte de su cuerpo. Un Fuerte sonido se escuchó en el lugar, retumbó en cada pared cercana del lugar, el cuerpo de la castaña golpeo el suelo fuertemente, los hombres escaparon por un callejón cercano, no había mucho por hacer, la bala había perforado el cuello de la ojimiel que rápidamente se desangraba en el lugar. Mio corrió hasta ella, la gente se acercó al cuerpo herido de la joven estudiante para presenciar su dolorosa muerte.

- ¡Ritsu!, no…¡RITSU!, tienes que resistir - Decía la morena abrazándola mientras lloraba con fuerza.

El cuerpo de la castaña rápidamente comenzó a temblar, sangre salía por su boca y lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos color miel que lentamente se iban apagando.

- M-Mio, no llores - Dijo con mucho esfuerzo - G-Gracias por tu amor - Mencionaba dolorosamente - C-Contigo conocí el amor, Aprendí, Aprendí a amar - Dijo haciendo una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- ¡NO!, ¡NO TE DESPIDAS!, ¡VAS A ESTAR BIEN! - Gritaba desesperada la morena

- T-Te amo Mio, siempre será así - Dijo en respuesta la castaña que lloraba y regalaba su última sonrisa.

El hermoso color miel que reflejaban aquellos ojos se fue apagando hasta dejarlos sin una gota de brillo, El cuerpo dejó en el aire el último suspiro de la ambarina, la morena que la acompañaba presionó su cuerpo al de la castaña y gritó amargamente su nombre, las personas a su alrededor solo lamentaban tal injusta muerte y solo se tomaban las cabezas con tristeza al ver semejante escena, era simplemente devastador para cualquiera que lo presenciara.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Hola de nuevo !, lamento haber terminado de esta manera el Fic, algo inusual en mis finales, pero espero les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, golpes, agresiones de todo tipo

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. **


End file.
